


Little Shit Inc.

by smuthoodie (Mint_Syrup)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Dark Comedy, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pikachu has a gun, Popping Candy Cookie swears a lot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Syrup/pseuds/smuthoodie
Summary: A story about a house filled with little fucking shits and their boyfriends. Except for the cookie and the mouse, they're single.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, pico/boyfriend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Little Shit Inc.

Popping Candy Cookie sighed. The 5th time this week. The 5th fucking time. It was 4 AM, and he had been woken up by the rodent. "Get the fuck off my bed.", roared Popping Candy Cookie. The electric rat was curled up in a ball on the cookie's blanket. He wanted to scream for the mouse's owner, but it was 4 am and he didn't feel like getting yelled at by the 4 other dudes living with him. "Blam. Blam. Get off. Off of my bed." The Pikachu stayed there, because Popping Candy is a fucking dumbass and doesn't realize that the mf cannot hear him since he is sleeping. Not taking this shit anymore, he picked up Blam and set him down on the ground. "Now i can't sleep because of the god damn Pikachu." Popping Candy Cookie lay there bored, until his dumb ass got the idea to go and get chocolate milk since it tastes good.

Popping Cookie shuffled to the kitchen oppan gangnam style, like the swag gamer he is. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Nagito sitting there and eating stale dry Frosted Flakes. "Nagito what the fuck are you eating??" Popping Candy asked. "What does it look like?" Nagito answered. "I am eating literal fucking despair food." Popping Candy gasped dramatically. "Nagito Komaeda, THE Nagito H. Komaeda, THE REAL Nagito Hope Komaeda, soon to be THE REAL Nagito Hope Komaeda Hinata, is eating despair food?" Nagito paused his spoon holding hand in place and looked straight at popping candy with a pissed off tired expression. "Why even are you here awake anyways?" Popping Candy had actually forgotten why, since he was so distracted dissing Komaeda like Eminem when he drops a sick diss. Then he remembered. Chocolate Milk, very tasty. Popping Candy poured himself the milk, and then went back to his room, not even saying goodbye to the man he'd just fuckin' dissed. Popping Candy drank all the milk in one shot because he is just built different, and then he headed to bed again.


End file.
